


Expansion

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark tries to reason Lex out of his craziness.





	Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 23rd, 2008.

“But Clark, they fit!”

“Lex, _I_ barely fit in there! There’s no way we’re gonna be comfortable that way!”

“But they _fit_.”

“I don’t _care_. It’s dangerous and cramped and--”

“What dangerous? You’re invulnerable and have superspeed! You’ll save the day!”

“But _I_ might not always be there, especially if I’m in and out of the chiropractor from strain caused by twisting to reach them in that tight little space!” Clark paused to catch a breath and focus. “We really need to get--”

“I know what you’re going to say, and I’m going to, again, say _no_. I will not ruin my image with one of those... those... _things_.”

Lex pouted, lower lip stuck out and brow furrowed either because he was genuinely upset, which he was, or because he was trying to use his wiles to manipulate Clark.

Too damn bad. Clark was not backing down. “Lex, I don’t care if the twins’ car seats fit in the backseat of the Porsche. We need a minivan for the space for everything else that comes with the kids.”

Lex huffed, but finally the strength to argue left him and his shoulders sagged. “I know. But does it have to be a minivan? Will a Land Rover or something do? Somebody’s got to make sporty SUVs.”

“We’ll find something. Maybe even with a racing stripe. And if we’re lucky, a spoiler of some sort.”

“Okay. I guess that’s doable. Just no minivan. And I’m not getting rid of the Porsche.”

“You have more money than God. We don’t need to sell one car to get a new one.”

Lex huffed again. “Good.” He cocked his head. “At least the Porsches have a back seat. What were you planning on doing with the series of pick up trucks I’ve gotten you?”

Clark tried not to look scandalized, but based on Lex’s smirk he didn’t think he was successful. “I’d figure something out. Strap the seats to the roof if I had to.” Well, no, but _something_. He wasn’t giving up his trucks without a fight. “Besides, I’ve been pro-family car for a while. _Someone_ has to be responsible. And it’s sure not going to be _you_.”

“Hey, you were in favor of ditching the condoms, too!”

“Only once you suggested it to me!”

“Well!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me. You _and_ your station wagon.”

“Eww, it’s not the fifties. Station wagons are out. And I _will_ make you...” The press of his mouth to Lex’s definitely shut him up, thank God. If he had to hear one more word about cramming all four of them into the Porsche...

He loved Lex, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t think he was crazy once in a while. Even if he was technically right about the car seats fitting. It was just asking for trouble.


End file.
